Facade Obsession
by Akazy
Summary: -REWRITE- Ootori knew it was something wrong, something he should never have but he couldn't help how he felt. Told the story of how Ootori & Shishido first met till when they became the famous Silver Pair.
1. Chapter 1

So, after abandoning this story for more than a year, I could not stand it anymore and went back to rewrite it. This story was, frankly, my first fanfiction ever, written back at a time when my English was terribly horrible & I'm not even exaggerating lol. So I will be rewriting this a bit at a time until I'm all caught up – don't be surprised by the quality of the rewritten older chapters & the god-awful later chapters, k? This chapter will now have way better English/consistent tenses/better sentence structure lol. I did nothing to the plot, though, unless I see something way out of hand.

**Thanks to those who have reviewed so far.** You guys are the reason I go back to this story & try to fix it. :D

* * *

From the first moment Ootori saw him on the Hyoutei's tennis court, he knew he was in love.

Ootori was simply talking to a few boys who he had just befriended, all talking about how excited it was to be in one of Kantou's most prestigious tennis club, and how they were going to try their hardest to become a regular.

It was then that he saw him, merely a figure brushing by. Ootori briefly could smell a sweet scent, so he instinctively turned his head back and look. Time seemed to froze as he stared at the other boy – slender but with well-built muscle, silky long brown hair tied back with a loose ponytail, with a few strands hanging on the sides of his face, and a confident smirk as he walked towards a bunch of other Hyoutei regulars.

There was something special about him that made Ootori's heart skipped a beat, then gradually increasing until he thought he was going to die from a heart attack. It was like how some people just know for sure that someone else is "the one" for them with just one look, like love at first sight. Ootori had always thought himself to be a romantic, and at that moment he was pretty sure he had fallen in love.

"So then guess what, Ootori, I--" apparently his friends were still talking, and after realizing that his focus was not where it should belong, one of them snaps Ootori out of his daze. "Oy, Ootori, you there?"

"Ah! Y-Yeah, what is it, Mutani?"

"Geez, you're not listening at all are you? What were you staring at anyway?"

"Ah, umn..." Ootori looked back to the crowd of regulars just 10 feet away from them.

Mutani smirked. "Regulars, huh? We were just talking about it, but I guess you were really looking forward to being one, huh?"

"Uh, umn, yeah." Ootori couldn't really find a way to ask his newfound crush's name without raising suspicions, now could he? "So I guess that our captain, Atobe-buchou, is really good at tennis. I wonder if the other regulars are as good?"

"Of course, they _are_ Hyoutei's regulars, after all."

"Do you thing you can fill me in on the other regulars? I just want to know in case of later reference." There, that was a better question than, 'Say, you know that really hot looking boy right there, the one with the cocky smile who I've just fallen in love with? What's his name?' ...Yeah, certainly much better.

"Sure. I'll just name them from what position they plays. So Singles One is obviously Atobe-buchou. Singles Two is Akutagawa Jirou; see that boy sleeping on the bench there? That's him. Singles Three is Shishido Ryou, that longhaired dude with that smirk on his face. Now, Doubles One is---"

Of course, Ootori was zoning out after that. He got what he wanted. Truthfully, he could care less about the other members right now, not at least until he was able to participate in the ranking matches. So that was what his name was, _Shishido Ryou_, Ootori thought happily to himself, _Shishido-san_.

"...So that's all the Hyoutei regulars. Of course, there are sub-regulars too, but that'd be too much to name."

"Yeah, thanks, Arisiwa-san." This time he made sure to listen to what his friends were saying, at least, to know when he's suppose to respond. He was a polite boy after all, and the last thing he wanted was to have people think that he was inattentive, or could care less what other people were saying. Sometimes, though, he might do that accidentally, like before.

"...I don't know if I should tell you guys this, but practically the whole tennis club knows it, except you first-years, mainly because they practically declares it in front of everyone last year, but still..." The second-year spoke in a low whisper.

"Wha, what is it, Arisiwa-senpai, if it's something we should know, then please tell us!" Mutani whined, obviously wanting to get in on the latest news.

"Yeah, yeah!" all the other first-years chipped in. Even Ootori was curious.

"Uh, well, I guess this is something you should know, or watch out for. Quite a few of our regulars have, uh, questionable tastes..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you know our Doubles Two pair, Oshitari and Mukahi? Don't you think they're a bit too close to be seen as just... normal partners...?"

"...No way, Arisiwa-san, do you mean..."

"Well they haven't said anything about it, but when we asked them, they didn't really deny it either."

"Wow, that's really... surprising..."

"But that pair's just based on what we've seen and guessed, but there's another pair who had actually declared to the whole club that they're going out! Seriously, just last year. The whole club was shocked!"

"No kidding, senpai?"

"And it was such a huge fuss, too, because they're of the higher-up players, you know, the more famous ones..."

Ootori was actually happy listening to this. If there are other couples in the club who weren't afraid to hide their feelings, surely he could do that later in the future? He was happy he was not the only one who felt this unnatural desire towards other guys, until--

"...Guess who it is, it's Atobe-buchou and the Singles Three player, Shishido! Shocking, isn't it?!"

If he had fallen in love at first sight on his first day at the Hyoutei tennis club, no doubt his heart was broken not even ten minutes afterwards.

"Are-Are you really sure, Arisiwa-san...?" Ootori stuttered, barely managing to get the words out.

"I told you that they declare it, didn't I? Last year, out of the blue, Atobe-buchou snapped his finger up in the air after practice, turning everyone's attention towards him, even though he wasn't even the captain yet, and said that 'Ore-sama just want you all to know that Shishido and I are going out from this point on, so you'd best stay away from either of us.' while Shishido just stood beside him, smirking mockingly at everyone – you know, what he does every single day."

"So two of our best players are going out with each other and are proudly announcing it?"

"Well, if you ask me, I'd say it fits them. I mean, look at them! They're the most proud and arrogant people in this whole team, so it's only natural that they can stand each other. I mean, Atobe referring to himself as 'ore-sama' and brags about his wealth nonstop, arriving to school everyday with a huge limo, and Shishido who is way too proud of himself, always wearing that cocky smirk of his, and looks down on everyone, even the regulars! They're way to similar to each other, so I suppose that's what the attraction is."

"True. They are the most cocky players I've ever seen..."

Ootori zoned out after that. It was good, very good, actually, that Shishido-san shared the same kind of interest as he did, but to think... Shishido-san was already going out with somebody else...

With Atobe-buchou too, no less, Ootori thought glumly to himself, _someone I can't even begin to compare to, an awesome tennis player who's at the national level, also the captain of this club._ Not to mention really rich, too rich, seriously, and also immensely good-looking. Ootori did not like Atobe like that, but even he had to admit that Atobe was also very beautiful as well. Not as beautiful as Shishido-san, but quite close. It was only natural that two very good tennis players with exceptional looks to be together.

Ootori felt sick now. He didn't think he could handle such a feeling when he was so happy just a few minutes ago.

"Excuse me, I forgot something in the clubroom." With a murmur all of a sudden, Ootori sprinted out of there before anyone could ask him anything further.

Sitting down on the bench in the clubroom, Ootori wondered what he should do now. Could you really be so happy to find the love of your life one minute and then go down so deep that it was so painful another? _Ah, well, at least I haven't really gotten close to Shishido-san yet_, Ootori thought, _I've only looked at him so far right? It shouldn't be too hard to try and forget him, should it?_ How could he feel so much for someone he barely knew, really, it hadn't even been 30 minutes yet from the time he first saw him. Ootori sometimes didn't understand himself at all.

Letting out a quiet laugh at that thought, Ootori was about to get up and go back to practice, or his friends will wonder what was taking him so long, when the doorknob turned.

It was none other than Shishido, and Ootori cursed under his breath for his bad luck. He was just vowing to forget Shishido-san then, and there he was, Shishido-san. Surprised, he stuttered out a "Shi-Shishido-san...!" before he could stop himself. The other boy simply looked at him and just mumbled something that he couldn't quiet hear. He watched as Shishido bend down and grabbed his tennis bag. That was weird... didn't the regulars have their own clubroom? Why was his tennis bag in here?

"Umn... Shishido-san, why is your tennis bag here?" Ootori didn't even know why he asked that question - it really was none of his business - Shishido could see him as being nosy, and Ootori would be devastated if Shishido got the wrong impression of him and didn't like him afterward, even though he knew he shouldn't care what the older boy thought of him.

"Mukahi likes to piss me off and was hiding my tennis bag here." Shishido answered gruffly, none too happy.

"Ah, I see..." Mukahi Gakuto, that was that Doubles Two player who was a bit too close with his partner, Ootori recalled. "Umn... I'm sorry for asking, I know it has nothing to do with me..."

"Whatever." Ootori was happy to find that his reply has no anger or annoyance in it, but was a bit disappointed that the reply has practically no tones in it at all, like Shishido really could care less. _Of course, that's why he said 'Whatever', _Ootori mocked himself, _he doesn't even know you, __**of course**__ he can care less._

"So, you're one of the newbies, huh. Well, good luck, though us regulars won't be giving our spots to you guys any time soon." Shishido added as he turned the doorknob and started walking out.

"H-Hai!" Ootori flashed a bright smile, surprised at the comment, and Shishido just smirks while looking back, then headed out.

Ootori was happy that they talked, even though it was just a few sentences. He got the impression that Hyoutei's regulars are kind of a clique, and they just associated with their own kind, not caring about the other lesser players. So Shishido's sentence had a bit of a mocking aspect to it, but hey, so what, he did wished good luck to Ootori after all.

Smiling at himself, obviously on cloud nine, Ootori suddenly realized that it might be harder to forget about Shishido-san than he thought.

_

* * *

_

So… after going through all that & re-reading it, I realized how mushy & potentially OOC I had made Ootori behave orz. *fails* But I swear it gets less mushy later on! I have this thing for angsts, see. XD I hope you **review**, because if I see that there are still people following this story, I might be tempted to continue writing it after I'm done rewriting all the old chapters. :D


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is fixed! Not a lot going on here, though - just a lot of introspective & kind of setting the stage for the next chapter, which is where the plot will start to develop.

**Note:** If the chapter is fixed, I will state so at the beginning. If you don't see the magic words, I suggest you not read it until I fix it, for that chapter (& the ones later on) will be VERY bad, potentially ruining your experience reading this story. Trust me, I wince at my _own_ writing from a year ago lol.

* * *

It turned out that, after that, there weren't any chances to talk to Shishido, though Ootori was not too sad about it. The Hyoutei practice menu were more strict than he had thought - of course, they were Hyoutei after all, so Ootori focused on that instead and tried to get better. He knew that if he'd made regulars, he would have way more chances, or excuses, to talk to the older boy, after all.

Of course, this was just a nice bonus, as Ootori was very serious about making regulars. It had been his dream since he was little: to be one of the top players in a school that had over 200 members. All his life, due to his kind and polite nature, he got pushed around quite a bit, so he wanted to prove to himself, and others, that Ootori Choutarou wasn't just some kind of pushover, like everyone else had thought. He was going to try his very best in the school ranking matches.

Not that Ootori was bad at tennis; he was actually quite decent at it. Somewhere along the way, he discovered that, by using his power and height advantage, he was able to do this killer serve that was incredibly fast. When he tried it out last year in 6th grade, even the top players in the club weren't able to return it - no, they couldn't even _touch_ the ball, much less return it. Ootori was quite proud of that serve, naming it the 'Scud Serve'. He hoped that the people here would have a hard time with the serve, too.

The only problem was he hadn't quite grasped the control yet, and sometimes it would hit the net, giving his opponent points with double faulting. But that, he knew, would eventually improve as long as he keep on practicing. Other than that serve, he was also a very decent well-rounded player, so he really couldn't wait until the ranking matches come. The excitement of the possibility of making regulars drove him to practice most of his time and made him forget about Shishido temporarily.

So there Ootori was, practicing all alone on a street tennis court. He doesn't know how long he had been there. He was too occupied with trying to get his serve just right that he forgot the time. It must had been quite some time already, as it was getting dark and there was nobody around anymore. He wanted to go home, since he was feeling a little hungry, but his last five serves kept on hitting the net, and he was getting very frustrated. Has it ever been that bad? If this was a real match, one more fault and it'd be 40-0, and his opponent might win without even doing anything at all. If this ever happen in the school ranking matches—No, he doesn't even want to imagine that horrible scenario. Shaking his head firmly with resolve, Ootori gathered himself up, muttering "Ikyunyukon" and hiting the ball once again.

It went over the net, hitting right into the service box, and bounced out all in less than half, no, a quarter of a second.

Before Ootori could smile at last at finally getting the serve in, he heard a voice that cut through the stillness of the night. "That's some awesome serve you got there. I must say I'm impressed."

Ootori only knew this voice too well. "Sh-Shishido-san...?!" This was too much for him to handle-he hadn't even talked to the boy since last time, which was 2 months ago.

"Huh? You know me?" Shishido started walking toward where Ootori is, and then he just stood there, staring at him. His two hands were in his shorts pockets, tennis bag on his shoulder, with hair tied back in a ponytail as always. This time, though, he didn't have a smirk on his face - instead, his eyebrows were a bit narrow, and he cocked his face to the left a little, as if thinking about something. Ootori thought that he looked cute in his 'thinking mode'.

"Oh. I remember you. I was too far away and it was too dark to notice, but didn't I saw you some time ago in the clubroom? When that stupid guy hid my tennis bag in there and I have to go and find it?"

"H-Hai!" honestly, Ootori was quite shocked that Shishido still remembered that, or him, for that matter, because he had no doubt thought Shishido would've forgotten all about it, but if he was to remember... Ootori was way too happy right now that he couldn't hide a silly grin on his face, making Shishido giving him a puzzled look. Nonetheless, he continued on, "What are you doing here, Shishido-san? Oh! I mean, you're here to play some tennis, right? I'm sorry for asking such a stupid question..."

Right then and there, Shishido just burst out laughing, making Ootori confused. "Uh, I mean, of course I must seem very silly, and I, uh, well... Shishido-san...?"

Barely able to contain in his laughter, Shishido stuttered out "You- You're so funny, always apologizing left and right, looking so lost like that, that I can't help but-- bwahaha!!" he kept on laughing, while Ootori slowly started to realize that he must look like an stupid idiot in his senpai's eyes, but he didn't care, because seeing Shishido-san laugh was worth it. He slowly started to smile.

"Ah... I haven't laughed like that for awhile." Shishido finally stopped his laughter and looked up. "Hey, are you just playing dumb or something? I can't believe someone who goes to Hyoutei can have such an overly-polite and nice attitude like you do."

At this sentence he panicked. "Ah, no, I'm sorry, I'm really not trying to, umn... it's just how I've always been, and umn..."

At this, Shishido chuckled slightly. "I guess you're really like that, huh. I remembered you from last time because of your personality- I've never met someone so... meek like you. Almost like innocent or something. But to think you would have such a serve!" The older boy's eyes gleamed briefly as he looked at Ootori, seemingly impressed. "You're really interesting."

_I stand out in Shishido-san's eyes_, Ootori thought happily to himself, at least just a little, but still he must left some sort of impression to not have Shishido-san forget him, right? And now the brunette was saying that he was interesting. Could this day get any better? He was so happy that he had decided to practice on this court right here - that he failed to serve so many times that he would still be here even when it wass already so dark out. If his serves were so awesome and perfect, he would've gone home hours ago, wouldn't need extra practice, and would've never got to meet Shishido-san here.

"Ah, Arigatou guzaimas!" Ootori beamed, making Shishido smirk this time. "I guess you'll be using that serve on us in the ranking matches two weeks from now, huh? I'll be looking forward to it." Shishido said, then started to walk away.

"Ah, wait, senpai! Why're you...?" Shishido-san was leaving? But Ootori wanted to talk to him some more…! "I mean, you just got here and all!"

"Yeah I know, but it's getting dark, and if I don't get home my parents'll ground me."

"But then why did you came here in the first place? You even have your tennis bag with you!"

"Ah? Yeah, I actually wanted to play some tennis this afternoon, but then I got a call from Atobe to go to his house, and he wouldn't let me leave until it was really dark out. I just wanted to go here and hit some ball for a few minutes, but it's later than I thought, and if I don't get my ass home my dad'll probably ground me for a week and then I won't be able go to practice."

Ootori had stood there for a while now. He didn't really hear past the 'Atobe' part. For a while there he was starting to forget that the two were going out. How could he be so stupid, thinking for an instant that he might have had a chance with Shishido-san, when he just came from Atobe's house? Trying his best to not show the pain he was feeling inside, Ootori murmured, "I see... well then, I'll see you tomorrow Shishido-san. I'm glad we got to talk." He tried to smile, but it was too hard to do.

Shishido was staring at him again, his face in an expression slightly... different that his usual smirking face. Ootori started to feel really hot inside and bent down to put his racket in his bag, hoping that Shishido wouldn't be able to see him, wondering why his face was so red. "Ah, yeah, I'll see you, uh..."

"Ootori Choutarou, Shishido-san."

"Right, see you." with that, Shishido walked away, leaving Ootori all alone on the court, once again.

* * *

Meet the Hyotei regulars in chapter three! Thanks for reading. :D


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, here's the chapt. as promise! have fun reading!!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

When the ranking matches came at last, Ootori was more than ready. He has been practicing like mad, and if his serve fails him, he would be very angry. But it didn't. It flew straight from his racket to the other side, hitting right into the service box of his opponent's, and bounced right out. The first day of the ranking matches, and he was already quite famous. 'Kid with the killer serve', everyone seems to be calling him that now and are actually watching out for him. The usual nice eyes are now directing at him with caution, and it felt like the atmosphere of those around him are a bit tense.

Ootori is feeling a little sad because of that, but not enough that he isn't jumping for joy right now. It's the last day of the ranking matches today, and he had won every single game so far. Of course, none of his game was against any of the regulars, but he did managed to beat two sub-regulars, though both were really close matches.

It was his last match today; whether he wins or not doesn't matter, because he is already guaranteed a spot in the regulars. That doesn't mean he isn't going to try his best, though, because the last match is he with another regular. He knew that Kantoku will be watching, estimating his strength, and how he plays today will determine what position he'll play in the Preliminary Matches happening two weeks from now.

'Akutagawa Jirou', was what written on the board when he came to check that morning. So his final opponent will be Hyoutei's #2 player. This might be harder than he expected, but he's not going to back down just because it's a strong player.

Ootori is quite glad he isn't playing against Shishido, because... well, he might get distracted. As expected, they haven't talked at all since that day in the street tennis courts. Let's see, Ootori was scanning towards the other side of the board, Shishido-san is playing against... Hiyoshi Wakashi?! His roommate? This will be quite an interesting match, because Ootori knows that Hiyoshi is quite good, too. Though he has lost once before, because, sadly, he has to deal with Atobe, while in Ootori's match, he was playing against a sub-regular. If Hiyoshi lose to Shishido today, he wouldn't make regulars, but sub-regulars instead.

Either way, Ootori thought, I kinda wish for Shishido-san to win, though even if he lost he'll still make regulars. He knew he should cheer for Hiyoshi, his roommate and friend, but he really can't help how he feels. If he didn't have a game this afternoon, no doubt he'd came to watch that match... _His game_!! He was so absorbed in thinking about Shishido and Hiyoshi's match that he almost forgot about his match with Akutagawa-san!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Yoroshiku." Ootori said, standing on one side of the net. All he got back from the other side of the net is a "Mmnn..." followed by a yawn. He knew that Jirou didn't mean to be rude, it's just that he's really sleepy, that's all. He can't help but smile when he looks at Jirou, because he definitely _will_ wake Jirou up, and thankfully, he gets to serve first.

"Ikyu..nyu..kon!!" if this serve fault, that'll just make Jirou more bored and sleepy, but the ball stayed true to its path and just a second later... "WOW!!! That is so awesome!! What can of serve is that!! It's so, SO fast!! Neh, what's your name again?!!"

"Ootori Choutarou, Akutagawa-san." He smiled, blushing a little at Jirou's overly complimenting attitude. He knew the boy can be really awake when he wants to, but being the attention of an awake-Jirou makes him feel quite good, especially when Jirou kept on complimenting him nonstop.

"Ootori-kun, neh?! Wow, that's really awesome!! Oh! And you can call me Jirou, because my last name's just WAY too long!!!" Ootori noticed that other regulars on the team all called him Jirou, and he figures that Jirou only allow that if it's someone whom he thinks is worth it, so he replied "Hai, Jirou-san." Beside, he feels like he can't refuse such a nice, friendly person like Jirou. "Well, shall we get on with the game then?"

"All right!!" the boy calmed down somewhat, but his face is still brimming with excitement.

Ootori finds out how someone who sleeps throughout practice, and was only ever awake for a few minutes everyday, managed to be Hyoutei's Singles 2 player, right after National Player Atobe Keigo, as the match continues. Ootori finds it hard to return Jirou's ball because the balls' paths is always so unpredictable. Ootori lost at the end, but it was a close match with a score of 4-6. Even though Jirou won, he was complimenting Ootori left and right, and the crowd applauds loudly after the game is done. Surely Kantoku would be satisfied with this result?

As he went to look at the other matches, he found out that Shishido had beaten Hiyoshi 7-5, and he can't help but smile at that. But he will definitely talk to Hiyoshi today, maybe cheer him up a little. Being a sub-regular isn't too bad, you're still above those 180+ other members out there.

The day was closing, and as he was about to head to the locker room, he hears someone calling his name, "Ootori." Turning around, he stood face to face with Atobe. This made his nerve twitch slightly. But Ootori doesn't want to be prejudice, and dislike Atobe just because he's going out with Shishido-san; after all, they've never even spoken to each other before. "Yes, buchou?"

"Ore-sama wishes to congratulate you on making regulars. You and one other are the only first-years to made it." Ootori was honestly surprised at Atobe's comment, because the captain gives off this Ore-sama is obviously better than you aura, and he didn't expect his captain to compliment anyone.

"H-Hai!! Thank you very much, buchou!!" he said quickly and bowed down.

"Since you are a regular now, gather your stuff and let's head to the regulars' locker room. I'm sure it'll be much more comfortable than sharing with the other 200 members there." Atobe smirked, and Ootori can't help be smile at those words, too. He hurried and gathers his stuff, then walk behind Atobe to the other locker room.

Opening the door, Ootori found out that it was _much_ better, surely. The locker room is divided into eight sections, each has space equals to half of the other locker room, and their own shower, too. In the back is a living room of some sort with a couch, a huge plasma TV, and even decorations like flower vases and paintings on the wall. There's also a private training room just for the regulars to the right, and just from one look he can tell that the equipments are definitely of the best kind. He knew Hyoutei was a rich school, but he never expect it to be so extravagant!

"This is the key- every regulars have one. But once you're dropped, you have to give back the key." Atobe said, then hand Ootori a key with very complex pattern that would be impossible to duplicate.

"Hai! Thank you very much!" he found himself repeating and bowed down again.

"Well, other than that, you--" Atobe's sentence was interrupted by a sound of the doorknob turning, and an "Oy Atobe! What's taking you so long? I'm going to go first then!"

The two turned around, and found Shishido frowning by the entrance.

Ootori can do nothing but gasped "Shishido-san?!"

Shishido's frown faded and instead have an expression of surprise instead. "Oh, hey it's you!"

Atobe raised an eyebrow, "I take it you two already know each other then?"

"Yeah, something like that. Why's he here?"

"Ore-sama was just giving him the key to this room after he made regulars."

"You made regulars?!" Shishido turned towards Ootori with a smile on his face. "I knew you'd made it! Congratulations, uh..." he paused briefly and said "Choutarou, right?"

Ootori thought his heart would jump to the other side of the galaxy. Not only was this the first time someone other than his family called him by his first name, probably because he was too overly-polite to everyone, so they decided to be overly-polite back, but this was Shishido-san out of all people!

"Shishido, ore-sama believes his name is _Ootori_ Choutarou." Atobe said frowning, purposely enunciating his last name clearly.

Before Ootori could say anything, like about how it's okay for Shishido-san to call him Choutarou or something-no, would he be daring enough...? Shishido already said, "Oh. Ootori Choutarou, huh. Sorry. I don't know why I remembered your first name instead. But it seems to be easier for me to remember. Can I just call you Choutarou or something?

"Of course, Shishido-san!" He said it quickly, fearing Atobe might say something about how maybe you shouldn't call someone other than your boyfriend by his first name. He can see that Atobe had a very annoyed expression on, but he didn't care.

"Really? Cool then."

"Shishido, what were you saying before?" Atobe clearly wants to stop this 'friendliness' going on between his boyfriend and this random kohai.

"Oh, right! So are you done yet? If not, I'm just gonna go."

"_No._" Atobe said clearly. "Ore-sama is done. Just, _Ootori_, we have a regulars' meeting before school tomorrow, is all." Atobe enunciated the Ootori part clearly again, and Ootori can't help but chuckle inside.

"All right then, we'll be off, Choutarou. See you tomorrow!" with that, they started to go.

"Hai! See you tomorrow, Shishido-san, Atobe-buchou!" Atobe just utters out an "Nng..." while Shishido grins at him one last time before they're both gone from his sight.

Ootori should feel somewhat sad that Shishido and Atobe are going to hang out together after this, but he is too overflowing with happiness right now to care. Not only did he made regulars, have his own special place in the clubroom, which really means a lot-considering he was sharing with the other 200-something members before, Shishido called him 'Choutarou'! Not just then, but he will be many days from now on, too. Now that they're both regulars, they'd be seeing more of each other. Ootori smiles all the whole way home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_List of words used that u might (or not) know:_

**Yoroshiku:** kinda like a hi saying one usually say before a match, like "nice to meet you''

**Kohai:** underclassman

_oooh--! drama drama! Atobe obviously didn't like it that Shishido is calling some "random kohai" by his first name. remember that in Japan, calling one by their first name indicates that the two are close or something. the plot starts to get a bit more complicated next chapt., so please look forward to that as well! as always, please review!! o any comments are welcome, even flames, if u have a good reason as to why mah story sucks or somethin'! _

_well, bye fer now!!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's the next chapt.!! As I was typing, I suddenly realize I haven't really thanked my reviewers at all, so here's an (kind of belated) arigatou to all those people kind enough to review my story so far. I will also answer some questions people had:_

**Kamio11**: I'm going to assume that Hyoutei's system of choosing regulars is similar to Seigaku, meaning da best 2 people in a group will become regulars. Yes, Choutarou is quite good, but part of why he made regulars in his 1st year was due to pure luck. As it's said in chapt. 3, his group only has 1 regular in it, Jirou, so when he defeated all the other people, it doesn't matter if he win or lose against Jirou since he'd be 2nd best, & made regulars nonetheless. Hiyoshi, for example, was a bit less fortunate, as he had both Atobe & Shishido in his group. Therefore, when he lost to both of them, he can only be 3rd best & be a sub-regular instead. Sorry fer the lengthy explanation but yea, that's it.

**IndigoChan**: yes, I like AtobexJirou **way** more too! It's 1 of mah most fave pairing. But as I said in chapt. 1, his presence as Shishido's bf is very important to the plot later on, regarding why Shishido'd go so far to be a regular again. (that's all I can say fer now) As to if he'll end up w/someone else once it ended, uh… maybe? I'm a bit too focused on the Silver Pair's development rite now to worry 'bout that. -- If u like, I recently uploaded an Atoji fic if u wanna check it out. (no, this is not self-advertisement lol!)

Sorry that I wrote so much… well, enjoy da story now!! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shishido." Atobe, walking slightly behind him, utters out, making Shishido turn around and ask, "What?"

"Ore-sama did not realized you had associated yourself with the first-year."

"Well, we didn't really talk all that much, but so? What about it?"

"..." Atobe didn't say anything back, which makes Shishido slightly confused. Since when does Atobe _not_ have anything to say?

"What, Atobe?"

"...Atobe" he echoed. "Shishido, we've known each other since kindergarten, and you still refers to ore-sama as 'Atobe' while..." he stopped mid-way, eyes staring straight at Shishido.

Shishido still doesn't know what Atobe's talking about. He've always had a very blunt personality and look at things in a very practical, straightforward way, and was in no way would entertain himself on guessing what someone else's thoughts are. Or to put it another way, he really just can care less to. "What is it? I'm tired from the practice and would like to go home and rest, Atobe."

"...You referred to that boy as 'Choutarou'." Atobe said, just a bit too quick. He really doesn't want to say it, because it would seem like he's jealous of the first-year, but he can't help it, _he is_, and apparently Shishido was just too thick to get what he was trying to imply, so he just need to say it flat out.

"That? Didn't you hear what I said? I can remember 'Choutarou' much easier than I can remember 'Ootori', so..."

"That defies all logic, Shishido." Atobe cut him off. "'Choutarou' or 'Ootori', either way, it's still three syllables long, how can it be any easier to remember?" While 'Keigo' is only two syllables long, and you still keep on calling me 'Atobe'! Of course, in no way would Atobe say that--he's still **the **Atobe Keigo after all, and the last thing he would want to do is appeared to be insecure in front of someone else, no matter how much his insides want to scream it out loud.

"Whatever. What does it matter?"

Yep, Atobe found out, unsurprisingly, that Shishido really _is_ too thick and still doesn't get it after Atobe practically says all that. Sighing, he does the only thing he can do to make sure that it _really_ -doesn't matter-, as Shishido so bluntly puts it, he kissed him.

"Mmng---" Shishido jerks back, surprised. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"What's wrong? We've already established that we're going out, didn't we?"

"Yeah, but still...!"

"...Stay over at ore-sama's house today, Shishido." Atobe still wasn't feeling too secure, and he needs to have Shishido right now.

"No way, Atobe. Don't we have matches tomorrow? My ass is going to hurt like crap. Besides, I have a chemistry test tomorrow that I need to study for."

"Ore-sama can help you study, or even exempt you from the test." After all, his family practically owns the whole school, how was any teacher supposed to refuse him? "...And ore-sama promises to be gentle." he added.

Shishido just sighs exasperatedly and let out a grunt, which Atobe knows indicate 'Fine, whatever.' in Shishido's language. No point in denying Atobe when he's being really persistent. So he'll feel like crap tomorrow (Shishido really doubts Atobe will be -gentle- with him), but hey, being exempt from the test doesn't sound like too bad of an idea, especially since he hasn't study for the test at all.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Atobe looks down at Shishido, sleeping peacefully. They had just finished a few minutes ago, and already Shishido fell asleep. I guess he really was tired from practice, Atobe thought to himself as he watches Shishido's sleeping face and smiles a little, and since I was feeling all pissed off about that 'name business', I didn't really go 'gentle' at it at all like I promised. Still, it's not like Shishido seemed to mind. Atobe knows that, despite him complaining all the time about how his body's going to hurt whenever Atobe suggests doing it, Shishido really wants it hard and rough once they're on the bed. Still, Atobe finds it rather cute whenever Shishido refuses to but will still gives in at the end.

Shishido turns around in his sleep, and Atobe found his hand going towards Shishido's face and brush a couple of strands out of his beautiful boyfriend's face. The usual long ponytail is not there, instead replaced by long strands of luscious, silky hair that scatters all around him gracefully. "Beautiful," Atobe whispers, "and perfect. Just what I've been searching for all these years." Atobe bend down to kiss his perfectly shaped cheek. "You're mine, Shishido, and I won't ever let you go."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The year continued on, and Shishido and Ootori became closer and closer, despite Atobe's complain about it. Shishido was still oblivious as to why his boyfriend would disapprove of his friendship with the second-year, and since it is Shishido we're talking about, he would never _not_ be friend with the kohai just because Atobe didn't like it.

Time past on, and March was coming. Spring is here, but the slightly cold temperature from the just-past winter still lingers, making everyone still a bit too lazy to practice. Atobe, being the narcissistic and demanding captain that he is, tells the whole team to run 40 laps to -warm up-, making the whole team complained. Since there are 200-something members in the club, the complains thundered all the way to the other side of the school, and those in other sport activities can only thank god that their captain wasn't the Atobe-sama.

After the laps, everyone was tired and out of breathe. Even the regulars are tired, and Mukahi, being the chitchat that he is, said annoyingly, "Really, running 40 laps when there's still piles of snow outside? Atobe's going to kill us someday like that. Must be that new obsession with that Seigaku megane captain!"

"Isn't that only because you don't have the energy to run, Mukahi?" Jirou asked, awake for once. Apparently, he really loves snow and won't sleep when there's snow outside, saying it's too 'beautiful to miss'.

Even Oshitari can't help but chuckle, and Mukahi just utters out a "Shut up, Jirou." then, he directs his frustration out on another target, one whom he fights with all the time--Shishido. "Oy, Shishido, can't you tell your freakin' boyfriend to reduce the freakin' laps. If we do this everyday I'm gonna die here. It seems that the only one who he'll listen to is you, 'cause you're the only one –beautiful– enough for him." the redhead said teasingly. He knows that Shishido, being the tough macho-man he is, totally explodes whenever someone calls him 'beautiful'.

He was prepare for some shouting and curses, possibly even a whack in the head, so he made his way towards Oshitari, knowing that his lovin' boyfriend Yuushi would shield him from the drama queen Shishido. But 5 seconds past, then 10, and when there's no sound except the wind blowing by, making Mukahi freeze again, he finally looks at Shishido.

Shishido was sitting on the bench, looking concentrated on a paper on his lap, apparently too deep in thoughts to even heard what Mukahi just said.

"What, he's no fun today! Whatever, let's go, Yuushi. I'm freezing right now and I need someone to warm me up, **badly**." Mukahi then winked at Oshitari, making him smirked knowingly in return. The other members, except Shishido, who's still reading that paper, and Jirou, who was already asleep, _again_, shuddered at the comment, definitely **not** because it's freezing cold outside.

Ootori then made his way towards Shishido. "What are you doing, Shishido-san?"

"Huh? Oh, Choutarou. I'm just thinking of any potential person whom I can room up with next year." Shishido replied, looking up from his paper.

"Next year?"

"Yeah. Last year, I guess I didn't really care whom I'd be sharing the room with, so I just turned the form in randomly. Due to my bad luck, I got Mukahi out of all people. Trust me, it's just like putting me in hell. I had to endure it all this time, so there's no way I'll make the same mistake again when I'm turning the form in for next year."

Ootori chuckles slightly inside. This whole year being on the team made him acknowledged that if there's two people you should not put in the same room for fear of the room exploding, or that it'll simply hurt the eardrums of everyone else's, it's Shishido and Mukahi. "Wait, why didn't Mukahi-san shared a room with Oshitari-san?"

"Oh, Oshitari's parents don't allow him to live in the dorms, or something like that. Overprotective, you know? I don't see the need to, though. He's sly like a fox, probably worse..." Ootori considers this to be quite true. "Anyway, so these past few weeks I've been looking at everyone on the team for my potential roommate, that's all." Shishido said, grinning up at Ootori.

The second-year would've melt at that cockily cute smile if he hadn't remembered something painful. "Why didn't you share a room with Atobe-san? After all, you guys are..." Ootori has to gather all his strength to finish his sentence, "going out..."

"You don't think he asked? It's just that there's no way in hell I'm living in the same room as he is every freakin' night. I won't have anytime to sleep and--" Shishido stops suddenly, realizing his statement was just a bit too personal, and he hopes that Ootori didn't caught that last part.

Of course, Ootori did, and he had lift up his hand and squeezed his cross a little too tight in order to not say or do anything that'll show that he's in pain. Wanting to change this painful subject, he asked, "So have you decided on anyone yet, Shishido-san?"

"Uh, yeah. So far I've limited it down to 3 people. Kabaji, because he never says anything, and we'll just kind of keep to ourselves and respect each other's spaces, you know? Then there's Jirou, because he sleeps most of the time for him to be annoying, anyway, and he and I get along pretty well since we've known each other since kindergarten. The last person is my most favored choice..." Shishido trailed off, lifting his head and look up at Ootori, making him confused for a moment.

"Shishido-san?"

"...It's you, Choutarou. I mean, we're pretty close friends, and we get along quite well, so..."

A light bulb lit up inside Ootori's head, as he get what Shishido's been hinting at. "Oh, I'd love to share a room with you, Shishido-san. If you don't find me annoying or bothersome, that is..."

"Of course not. I have to say that the one I get along with the most in this entire club is you, Choutarou." Shishido said, with the barest of blush. Ootori can only smile. "Thank you, Shishido-san. I feel the same way."

"Great! Here's the registration form." Shishido said, shoving the paper in Ootori's hands. "Fill it out and give it back to me later, alright?" then he got up and started to turn around. "I've got to talk to Kantoku about something, so wait for me after practice, 'kay?" with that, he ran up the bleachers toward the Coach's office.

"Hai. See you then!" Ootori said with a huge smile on his face, hand clutching the paper on his chest. He was just about to turn around when he heard a voice too close to comfort. "Hmnn… so you and Shishido are going to share a room, huh?"

Jerking around, he saw Mukahi behind him tiptoeing over his shoulder to look at the paper in Ootori's hands. Really, since when did he get here? Weren't he inside the clubroom with Oshitari just a few minutes ago?

"Wha-What is it, Mukahi-san?"

"Gakuto, you shouldn't scare our kohai like that." Oshitari said slowly walking up to them.

"Yuushi, they're going to share a room! Isn't this surprising?"

Oshitari nodded, making Ootori confused. "Why is it so surprising that Shishido-san and I are going to share a room?"

"Mnn… well, nothing, you know. Just, Shishido's usually not too friendly with everyone, so we were surprised that Shishido would suggest sharing a room with somebody, that's all."

"But Gakuto, isn't that only because you scared him by inviting me over to your room frequently and Shishido -_accidentally-_ saw **that**?" Oshitari said slowly, accented on _certain_ words, making Ootori shudders again. If just hearing them talk has this effect, then he really does feel sorry for Shishido-san to actually _witness_ it.

"Umnn... well, please excuse me, sempai-tachi, but I'll be going." Ootori said. He did not want to stand there listening to those two talk in such an… _implying_ way.

"Oops! Sorry, forgot you were there, Ootori." Mukahi said, not too regretfully. But as Ootori turned around to leave, he called out, "Ootori!"

"Yes, sempai?"

"Uh, well... I'm saying this as your sempai, and also as a friend..." Mukahi said a bit too slowly, like he was careful in choosing his words, "But well, just, I don't think you should get too close to Shishido, that's all. You do know that he's taken, right?"

Another jab in his heart. Gosh, he knows it already, no need for everyone around him to repeatedly tell him that and make it hurt even worse! Struggling to put on his best unemotional face, He replied simply, "I do not know what you're talking about, Mukahi-san. But thank you anyway. Well, I'll be going then. Please excuse me." With that, he turned around and started walking before Mukahi can say another word.

Looking at Ootori's back, Mukahi sighed and turned back to his boyfriend. "Yuushi, this is going to end badly, I can just feel it. Who knew Shishido was so –lovable–? Must be that pretty look of his, I tell you."

Oshitari only lets out an "Hmnn…" as he looks over to Atobe commanding Kabaji to wake Jirou up.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Atobe open the door to the clubroom, only to find it completely empty. So he was a little late because he was talking to Kantoku, and most of the other regulars would've probably finished changing and has gone home already, but Shishido usually waits for him, though they never officially make any promises. Atobe was just wondering where Shishido is when he heard the door opening once again. Turning around he saw Oshitari standing there leaning on the wall.

"Oshitari... Ore-same would've guessed you'd gone home already."

"If you're looking for Shishido, he's not here. He and Ootori left together, saying that they want to grab something to eat then practice later."

Atobe frown. That second year again? This is surely displeasing news to him.

"Atobe, I know you've probably been through your whole life getting whatever you want without much, or any, effort, so you probably doesn't think much of the things you have right now. But if you keep on being like that you'll soon experience your very first 'loss'."

"By what are you implying?" Atobe frown deeper and cross his arms. He does not like the direction this conversation is going at all.

"Did you know that Shishido suggest for Ootori and him to share a room next year?" He pauses slightly then continues, "By the shocked expression on your face I'm guessing you didn't. Well, I just wanted to inform you that, as a friend, that's all. I'll see you."

Even as Oshitari walked out and closed the door behind him, Atobe continued to stand there not moving an inch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Words u might or might not know (again):**

**Kantoku:** coach

Also, in case u didn't know, Atobe, Shishido, & Jirou are childhood friends. I believed it said so in vol. 20.5, but please correct me if I'm wrong…

_There goes the last pre-typed chapt. that I have… -- No, I did not type chapt. 5 yet, so it actually might take some time for it to come out. I already got the basic of the whole story in my head but now I actually have to get out of my laziness & __**type**_

_This chapt. is a bit more angst than the previous ones (at least, I hope so) & it'll just get more angsty later on, just a warning. Next chapt.'ll be 'bout them moving in the dorm together (YAY!!) but of course, there's the Atobe mess, too. & after that will be 'bout Shishido's match wit Tachibana & the drop. I really can't wait to write that out!! o as always, __**reviews are welcomed**__ in pointing out stuff u like & stuff u hate. _

_Until then, ja-ne!!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapt. 5!! Sorry this took like, FOREVER, cuz I wuz lazy & hit a (kind of) writer's block so I started writing other stories as well… but yay! fer this story to be typed again lol! Urm… last chapt. had mistakes… so I fixed it . some questions as well so I'll be answerin' them again. Might be kinda long so if u don't wanna read this then just skip to da story.

RogueMarieL: omg thankx so much fer realizing this!! I didn't even notice it until I read ur comment! Erm yea… I seemed ta forgot Choutarou was still only a 1st year last chapt… I fixed it thou. In this chapt. they graduated & now Chouta's a 2nd year & Shishi's a 3rd year. Sorry I'm such an airhead last chapt. & 'bout da dorm thing, uh… Hyotei's not actually a dorm school but in this fic it is. Da rule is that as long as u turn in da registration form in time & there r still rooms available, u can pick who u wanna room wit, no matter if ur in da same grade or not, so yea.

IndigoChan: me? I'm a ToriShishi fan, so sorry if ur a ShishiTori fan… . but uh, I still haven't decided whether to change it to M-rated or not, so what my preference r doesn't really matter. U know, it's funny, most SP doujinshi I read r ToriShishi but most fics I read r ShishiTori… does American likes seme!Shishi more or wat…? -.- I got to know SP thru doujinshi 1st so thus I'm a ToriShishi fan. Wat 'bout u?

As fer da rest of u, **thankx so much fer reviewing**!! Ur compliments made me really happy & thus why I'm sitting here typing at 5 am in da morning rite now lol! Enjoy!

* * *

Graduation two months later came somewhat anticlimactic, since most of the regulars were 2nd years so they wouldn't be leaving the club to go to high school anyway. As for Ootori, he's been nervous as heck at the thought of sharing a room with Shishido-san next year. So what if the dorms are huge and they'd have separate rooms- he'd still see his sempai everyday, even on weekends and such! That thought alone made Ootori very happy, and thus he spends the rest of the short summer break in somewhat of a daze. 

"You don't have a lot of stuff, do you Choutarou?" was the first thing the now 3rd-year said to him as they unpack their things at their new dorm room.

Ootori looks down to the pile scattered at his feet. Two boxes of mainly clothes and some useless junk, and a violin case. He couldn't bring his piano here, so he settled for his violin instead. No doubt he'd miss playing his piano after he gets home from school and occasionally on weekends, but it's better than living at home and not with Shishido-san. Just a fair price, really.

"You too, Shishido-san. You didn't bring that much stuff either."

"Ah, yeah. Not that much stuff to bring in the first place." Ootori's not surprised-his sempai doesn't seem like the clingy type that brings just about everything from home here. "I'm just so glad I'm not sharing a room with that guy anymore, seriously. You should see him last year, he brought everything-and I mean _everything_-here!! I barely had any room to walk around the living room and I had to yell at him so much for him to finally move his stuff to his own damn room." Shishido leans back against the wall. "It was hell, I tell you."

Ootori chuckles lightly-he _can_ imagine that. Shishido-san really doesn't mix well with Mukahi-san, everyone in the club knows that. "Anyway, want to go outside and grab something to eat? We should enjoy one last day before school begins tomorrow." The older boy asked, getting up.

"Hai, sempai!"

-o-o-o-o-

Atobe was pacing around his room, hands behind his back and his brows furrowed. The door was closed, of course, like he'd allow anyone, like his servants, to pass by his room and see him close to having a panic attack. Today's the day, Atobe thought to himself, the day where Shishido moves in and live with some random boy I can care less about, and not with me, the great Atobe Keigo—his own boyfriend! Shouldn't there be a dating rule forbidding this? So he accepted Mukahi living with Shishido last year, but that's just because he knew they hated each other so he wasn't too worried about that and didn't demand his boyfriend to live with him.

This random boy is a different story, though. Atobe can see that that Ootori guy has taken an interest on Shishido-heck, crushing hard on him-even Oshitari had pointed that out, and being a genius and all, the Hyotei captain thinks that the tensai is rarely, if ever, wrong.

_This is seriously starting to piss me off…_ Atobe flung back to his chair and close his eyes, _I don't know why I bother anymore, Shishido's so blinding oblivious that it's frustrating. Why am I putting up with this…? Oh yeah, it was because Shishido is…_ and he drifts off to sleep, not knowing that something will happen two weeks from now that will turn his belief upside-down.

-o-o-o-o-

"Since this is just the preliminaries, I see no need to send all of you out." Kantoku announced as all the regulars assembled to hear about next week's match.

"It's some no-name school, really, so ore-sama thinks that you all can just have a break and let the pre-regs have their moments to shine." The captain lets out a scoff, making everyone but the regulars looks down angrily, because they cannot say anything against the Atobe Keigo, and in shame, because part of what he said is true.

Ootori feels sorry for those people, he really do. After all, just last year he used to be one of them, although not for very long, but he does know what it felt like.

"Che, so what's the whole point of this gather-up, then? We already knew this, you're wasting our time." Shishido rolled his eyes and cross his arms, looking smug. Everyone saves the regulars stared in shock, someone actually **dares** to contradict their captain, who practically owns the whole entire school. Some wonders if he and Atobe really are going out, what with them acting like this.

"Shishido, please refrain from speaking out of turn, ore-sama hasn't finished yet. Since you're feeling so confident, perhaps you'd like to participate in our next match with, what's-its-name, Fudomine?"

The brunette sneered in return. "Whatever. If you so desperately need my strength, then fine." With that, he juts his head back and absentmindedly flips his hair before walking away.

Atobe only let out a scoff at Shishido's back before turning to everyone else. "Well, him, obviously ore-sama, and… Kabaji, you can go too." He snapped his finger, and a responding "Usu." can be heard. "Well, that should be more than sufficient. That is all. You pre-regs go check the board to see if you're lucky enough to got picked. You may go now."

When the regulars disbanded, Ootori wonders about that brief interaction between Shishido and Atobe earlier. His favorite sempai seemed so… arrogant, of course he knows this, but it's so different from when it's only the two of them hanging out. And that haughty comment and walking away in the middle like that, if it was anyone else, no doubt Atobe would suggest to Kantoku to take him out of the regulars for disrespecting him and would find some way to isolate that person from the rest of the school, but since it was Shishido…

_Atobe-san must love him a lot, huh, to actually just let it go._ Ootori sullenly trudge back to practicing his serve.

-o-o-o-o-

That day starts out like any other. He wakes up to the annoying sound of his alarm, hitting it roughly to make the blaring sounds stop, lags to the bathroom, brushes his teeth, take a quick shower, combs his long, brown strands of hair, then ties it loosely in a ponytail. Grabbing his tennis bag, he briefly says good-bye to Ootori, who's writing something like music notes on a lined paper, then went outside and catches the bus.

It's normal, really, to arrive at the courts, hearing the Hyotei cheers that resound throughout the whole place, sneering at the pre-regs who did so bad at their matches, even the normal teasing between him and Atobe, saying he'd finish his match in less than 15 minutes.

Nothing out of the ordinary, when he hit the serve, hears shouting behind him about how good he is, and take that, because it's a Hyotei regular now, and Fudomine'd so not stand a chance anymore. He knows this all too well, hears it every match, nothing unexpected.

But then his opponent, he didn't even remember the name at the time, hits the ball back, faster, harder, and he remembers the ball flying right past him, his eyes widening in shock, then everything else was a blur.

"_Sorry, but I ended it in fifteen minutes instead."_

-o-o-o-o-

"Frankly, I must say I'm really disappointed in you, Shishido. It might be Tachibana, but that was still a very unsightly loss." Atobe, sitting on a bench, hands on his forehand, half-mocking him with that ore-sama-is-better-than-you tone.

Shishido, standing a few meters away, only glare at him. He doesn't know what to say-what **can** he say? His tennis is over, his boyfriend just announced it ten minutes ago over the phone with Kantoku. He knows Hyotei's system, once you're kicked out, you can't go back. Your chance is over. _No more…_

"…I wonder lately if perhaps I'm making the wrong choice, Shishido. And what happened today just proves it even more."

"What the hell are you talking about?" he growled, still glaring.

"Shishido… do you remember what I told you when I first asked you out?" Atobe asked, looking up at him, eyes and voice serious.

Whatever anger and regret the brunette had was temporarily forgotten as he took in those words and recalled what happened that day. Of course he remembers, how could he not?

"I… Atobe, I…" for once, Shishido was at a loss for words, and there's this feeling in his chest that starts to hurt and he realize with horror of what Atobe's suggesting at. "But this is just—it's only once, Atobe!" he pleaded.

"Even if this is the first time, once it happened, it can never _**undo**_ itself, do you understand?" Shishido could only watch helplessly as Atobe state the inevitable phrase. "You are not what I'm looking for anymore, so I'm afraid we're over, Shishido." With a shook of his hand, the Hyotei captain got up and head towards his ride, leaving the brunette standing there, not once moved from his spot.

The tennis bag slide down from his grip and drop down to the concrete with a loud THUMP!, and Shishido found himself on his knee, staring at the ground before him. The things that he treasured the most were lost, no more, and the first droplet of liquid fell, hitting the ground with barely an audible sound.

* * *

Dan-dan-dan THE END!! No just kiddin', there's more!! But **thank god** this chapt.'s over! I had such a hard time squeezing this chapt. out I had to stop every **2** sentences to rack my brain for ideas to continue typing-yes it was _that_ hard! . took me 2 ½ hours to do this… -sigh- it switches views like crazy so I hope I didn't confuse u too much… 

Those of u who kept complainin' 'bout da Atobe part must be very happy that they broke up, huh. Urm… that thing that Atobe said, it'd be more clear next chapt., so yea. Guess wat! I actually wrote it out during health class (yes I know I'm not 'spose to do that but whatever…) some time ago so da next chapt.'ll be out sooner! **Review** & I'll type it & upload it wit da speed of a… uh, cheetah!! Yea! Or some really fast animal… lol!

Anyway, 'til then!


End file.
